


Raised by Humans (working title)

by Starstruckangel2009



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angel Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Angel Logic | Logan Sanders, Angel Morality | Patton Sanders, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Neglect, Dancing and Singing, Emotionally Repressed, Gorgon Deceit, Human, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Irish&Scottish Logan, Magic, Multiple Languages, Music, Mystical Creatures, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prince Morality | Patton Sanders, Repressed personality, Scholar Logic | Logan Sanders, Separations, Spirits, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, cryptid virgil, logan sings, shapershifter Remus, step dancing, unsympathetic angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starstruckangel2009/pseuds/Starstruckangel2009
Summary: Logan is an angel who was found and raised by humans, or at least he was until the Angels attacked his village and tore him from his family. Since that day he has vowed to find his family and friends and resume his previous life. 10 years later he's still no closer than he was when he first started this mission, however, when Roman Abram, heir to the Angel throne, ends up becoming his new roommate, he will find himself with a set of new allies and maybe... Just maybe fate will aline for him to find them.There's just one problem, the more time he spends with Roman and his younger brother Patton, the more his personality comes threw. Not only does this terrify Logan in its own right, but thanks to a spell he cast to maintain his sanity while living with the Angels he's slowly turning to stone.With all this going against him, will Logan succeed in his goal?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

“I cannot believe I got stuck with him in the bell tower! And all over a little missed paperwork too! This is ridiculous!” Roman complained as Patton walked with him to his dorm. “I told you to get that stuff in! And it wasn’t a little paperwork Ro, It was your entire Enrollment packet! You’re lucky you even got in.” Roman scoffed, “As if my father would let that happen!”

“Well, I don’t see what you’re complaining about. I think he’s pretty cute myself. And being raised by humans? Can you imagine!” Patton bounced on his heels practically skipping. “Well, of course, you’d say that! And cute you say? Do I smell a crush? Is the second in line for the throne in love with a lowly angel raised by humans? How scandalous!”

“Hush! Someone might hear you!” Patton says in an angry whisper smacking the back of his head hard. “You should be the one staying here, wanna switch?” 

“Not yet. Maybe later in the semester, I need to get to know him better first.”

“Good luck with that.” Roman scoffed again. 

“Well, maybe you could soften him up for me?”

Roman sighed, “I suppose I can try for you Patton, but I will make no guarantees!” 

The rest of the walk was done in silence, no one was in the dorm when they arrived, however, it was clear that someone had already chosen half of the room, already set up rather plainly with only navy blue sheets and a single suitcase on the bed. Aside from that, there wasn’t anything marking the room. “I wonder where he went? I was really hoping to meet him before Curfew.” Patton bit his lip. 

“I apologize, I am here now. It is a pleasure to meet you both.” a voice said, monotone with no inflection or emotion from behind making the pair of royal angels jump. 

"Umm… what are you doing with your hand?" Patton asked pointing to the young angel's strangely outstretched hand. 

"Oh! My apologies… my ath-." He cuts himself off shaking his head. "It was a cultural mishap." He dismissed quickly. "I hope you do not mind but I have chosen part of the room." 

"Of course not dear friend! You were here first, after all, it's only fair. But uhh… what's in that suitcase?" Roman pointed to the lone box on his bed.

"Nothing of note, I assure you," Logan says going to his bed and quickly shoving the suitcase under it. "Don't you need to unpack that?" 

"No, as I have stated there is nothing of note inside." He dismissed quickly. The two royals shared a glance. "Well, I'm Prince Patton Abram, son of Sasha and William Abram, second in line for the throne." 

"Yes, and I am his older brother, Prince Roman Abram, first in line for the throne. And you are kind sir?" 

"My name is Logan Cromwell, Adoptive son of Annabelle and Seth Cromwell, currently in the process of becoming a scholar." Patton jolted slightly, Roman glanced at him but decided not to bring it up at the moment. "Well Patton thank you for walking me here but I believe I can take things from here. Better run along before curfew!" Roman says practically pushing him out the door. "I've lots of unpacking to do!" 

"O-Ok, see you tomorrow Kiddios!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small warnings for Blood, fighting, and kidnapping. 
> 
> Roman loses his temper, Logan's story gets told.  
> (Also the author is terrible at accents, feel free to correct me or if anything else should be here)

Two months into the school semester, Roman was miffed. All of his attempts to get to know his roommate better had received nothing but short vague one-sentence answers. Even Patton hadn't been able to find anything out. 

So far the  _ only  _ thing he knew for sure about Logan aside from what he told them at their first meeting, was that he  _ really  _ liked Flowers. He'd spend hours tying little bundles of them or fashioning some into wreaths. Moreover, his half of the room, while being impossibly neat at all times, always had some kind of flower petals scattered around and fresh flowers were always in a small dark blue vase beside his bed. 

More than that Roman had caught him on multiple occasions sneaking out,  _ somehow  _ always managing not to get caught.

"What is with you?!" Roman shouted finally having enough. "Pardon?" Logan says voice still completely monotone. "I mean, What the hell did the humans do to you to make you so boring!?" Roman shouts not catching the first emotion cross Logan's face or how his eyes normally a dull grey have started to gain a navy blue color. 

"And I surely hope you know that Angels can tell when someone's lying or when their hearts not in it! So what the hell are you really after? Pat and I both felt that you weren't really into being a scholar! More than that what's with all the flowers?! And how do you keep sneaking out without getting caught?!" Roman took a deep breath. 

"Are you finished, Laddie?" 

That made him stop and actually look at Logan for the first time since he started shouting, there was such a drastic change in his tone, (it actually sounded like he had an accent all of a sudden) and that term ‘Laddie’ he was sure that wasn’t from the angel language it must have been a human word. 

  
“Yes!” Roman squeaked, suddenly terrified of the man before him. A pen had been shattered to pieces by Logan’s iron grip on it, the ink was flowing down the desk, Logan’s eyes had turned a deep shade of navy and it was quickly spreading to his wings. More than that the young angel before him looked positively  _ pissed. _

_ I’m going to die. _ His mind laughed. 

__

“Good.” Logan took a deep breath, half of the navy vanished from his eyes before he spoke again. “To your first statement, Falsehood.” he began, slowly unclenching the pen in his hand. “You have it backwards I’m afraid, humanity is not the cause for my blandness. It is the Angels.” he loosened his tie, taking it off. 

__

"As for what I'm really after," he reaches into his shirt and pulls out a necklace, pulling it off his neck and pressing a small button on it a tab pop's open and he tosses it at Roman. "That's a photo of me and my parental units, I'm looking for them along with everyone else from our village." He pulls out a book from deep under his mattress and toss that at Roman as well.

__

"My true dream is to find everyone and then go back to helping my parents keep up our shop, as well as guarding the rest of humanity with my brothers, just like we planned." Logan says walking around the room slightly still staying on his side. "But until then I figured being a scholar would help me find information

__

"I… What happened to them? You very clearly don't want to be here, did you get seperated? Perhaps I could help you find them! I am a prince afterall." 

__

Logan stopped walking, "It was… something like that." 

__

"Would you show me?" 

__

"What do you mean?"

__

"Angels can share memories, didn't you know? Give me your hand." Roman says extending his own hand out to Logan who hesitates. Roman smiles and takes his hand. 

__

The response was immediate, Roman collapsed to the ground.

_ The smell of smoke filled his nose, he was running away from it, with both of his hands clasped into two others, one on each side. He opened his eyes just in time to trip over a branch, Glasses falling from his face. Two figures appear in his vision a man and a woman. _

__

_ "We've just a little further Laddie." The man said quickly scooping him into his arms grabbing the woman's hand and continuing to run. "Pa! Behind us!" Said Logan staring down an angel wielding a glowing white sword.  _

__

_ The man, Seth, he guessed glanced behind him just as a furious slash of light came barreling toward them too fast to dodge. Seth grabbed the woman, likely Annabelle, and held them both close intending to try and shield them. Roman knew it wouldn't work all three of them would die if something didn't stop the blast. _

__

_ "What are you three doing lollygagging around?! Get going! We're under attack!" A surprisingly cheerful voice said. "Remus!" Annabelle said smiling. "You saved us!"  _

__

_ "Of course I did! It's my job, though I will admit I didn't think I'd make it for a second there!" The boy was wearing green and didn't look much older than 9, he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I brought you three as close to the others as I can, there shouldn't be any Enemy Angels up here. Get going, the three of us will follow once things settle down here." Remus said turning back to the path leading to the burning town.  _

__

_ "Remus wait!" Annabelle grabbed Remus' hand before he could run off into the fray. "You laddies will be alright, yes? Couldn't bear the thought of something happening to the three of ya's." _

__

_ "We'll be alright Annabelle, and hey even if we're not you've still got Logan! He'll be a great guardian just wait and see!" Remus then turned to Logan. "You'll take care of everyone until we get back right Little Sage?" He patted Logan's head fondly. "I… I'll do my best!"  _

__

_ "Good! Now seriously get to booking it!" Remus shooed them off running back down the path Morning star in hand.  _

__

_ "Thank you, Remus!" Seth said running again. He held Logan closer as the three of them continued to run deeper into the forest.  _

__

_ "We made it!" Annabelle says as they reach the clearing. "But where is everyone else?" Seth asked suddenly pulling Annabelle closer. _

__

_ "Why, they're right here!" A chilling voice said and a heavy net fell onto the three of them making them fall to the ground.  _

__

_ Logan suddenly feels himself be pulled from Seth's arms while he scrambles to sit up and hold onto Logan. But it's in vain, one of the angels hits Seth over the head, causing him to fall over, limp.  _

__

_ Annabelle is screaming cussing in multiple languages while trying to reach her for her son.  _

__

_ Logan's fighting hard too, trying to stretch himself out of the burry angel's arms.  _

__

_ A fierce Roar suddenly rocked the clearing. And a gigantic scaled beast came flying over the clearing, Roman had never seen such a creature before and it terrified him when he heard Logan’s voice echo “Remus!” _

__

_ For a moment hope sparked in his chest, Remus was here, he’d stop the Angels for sure!  _

__

_ And then the javelin pierces the creature's shoulders sending it crashing down in an instant, something hot and wet hits Logan's face, his hand comes back red when he touches it. He stares at the substance on his hands while glancing at the fall beast, breathing growing faster when the creature reverts back to Remus and the Angels tackle him.  _

__

_ Logan's fighting hard now, he's trying so hard to reach anyone, his parents who are being placed in a cart already packed with people from there town, Remus whos being roughly grabbed and bleeding heavily. His other two brothers who are fighting as hard as he is. _

__

_ Logan's heart was beating fast, and he let out a wail. The clearing was engulfed in navy light, and the Angels went flying backward. Logan raced to grab his parents and Remus, only to have his ankle grabbed. Remus who seems to have been healed, joined by their other two brothers and Logan's parents, sends a tentacle-like arm out and wraps it around the young angel's arm.  _

__

_ Logan clings to it grabbing it tightly with both hands, he’s crying again, “Hold on Lad!” says Annabelle digging her feet into the ground as she helps pull. “You’re not taking him anywhere!” Seth shouts.  _

__

_ The angel holding his ankle chuckles and smacks Logan on the head hard with something, he loses his grip on Remus’s arm. “You have to hold on Brother!” someone he hadn’t heard before says.  _

__

_ “Don’t leave us like this Lo!”  _

__

_ “I’m sorry… everyone… I’m not strong enough.” _

__

_ The last thing few things hears are, “We’ll come find then ya laddie! You just wait for us!” _

__

_ “This isn’t goodbye for good!”  _

_ “We love you, Logan!”  _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets some comfort

Roman woke up on his bed to the sounds of Logan and Patton’s voices. Logan sounded rather panicked, and Patton was attempting to sooth him. 

He sat up in bed, finally free from that hellish nightmare, “See, I told you he’d be fine!” Patton exclaimed though it was clear to Roman that he was hiding his worry. “Yes I am fine dear friend! I apologize for my Tardiness and bringing you concern!” 

“No harm done, Roman, as long as you are alright.” Logan breathed out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. “Do you still wish to know the answers?” 

“Answers to what?” Patton asked, “There are still two questions of Roman’s that I have yet to answer, My affinity for flowers and my nightly outings.” Patton titled his head, “I don’t know about Roman but I would sure like to know!” 

“If you wouldn’t mind speaking about them my friend, I would appreciate it.” Roman starts before holding his hand up to stop Logan from speaking. “But first,” He grasps Logans shoulder. “You have been many a disservice by our kind Logan and for that I am sorry, but sure as my title to the throne, I will do everything I can to help you find your family.” 

“Very well. I shall start with the flowers,” Logan said. 

“Various Flowers and herbs hold certain values and represent certain emotions in both my hometown and Humanity in general.” Logan reached under his mattress again and pulled another small book out, he flipped to a page as he walked to his vase. “Take these Hydrangeas for example,” Logan pulled the small blue blooms from their vase. “They represent perseverance, these Heathers” he pulled at another flower set. “Good Luck, alongside these clovers.” he puts the flowers back there vase. 

“More so than that, when I was growing up it was one of my jobs to pick wildflowers from the forest to burn in the temple called incense. I gather the flowers to burn in memoriam at the ruins of the temple when I go to remember my family there.” 

Patton frowned at that, and looked like he was going to ask a question, but Roman shook his head. “What about those wreaths?” 

“There actually called Flower Crowns. They’re a nervous habit of mine, when I need to unwind I make them, they go on your head,” Logan held out a pair of them one red and one lightblue and grey. “May I?” He asked holding one of the crowns to Patton, the light blue one. Patton nodded and putt the crown on his head. “I made these while you were unconscious actually,” Logan says putting the red one onto Roman’s head.

The two princes ran to the mirror, “Not to bad!”

“I love them! What do they mean!?”

“Well your’s is a variety of Daisies, Asters, and Delphinium. Daisies represent Innocence and Purity Gardina Daisies mean cheerfulness, asters are for Patience and Delphinium represents a big heart and fun.” 

“Spot on, me next nerd!”

“ Lisianthus, Lilac, and King Protea. Lisianthus for charm, Lilac for innocence and confidence, and King Protea for daring and courage.” 

“You’re two for two! Incredible!” 

“Why thank you, but moving back to the matter at hand, the reason I am able to sneak out so easily is because there aren’t any guards or cameras up here, it’s part of the reason I always request to be here. Is that satisfactory to the pair of you?” 

“One more question? What is that?” Patton asks, pointing to a small group of papers folded into different shapes, on Logan’s desk. 

“That’s called origami, paper folding. I started folding papers when I ran out flowers.”


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princes get caught snooping and Logan gets to sing.

Logan arrived home to his dorm late, having spent the day at the ruins of his hometown, in the months since his and Roman’s fight Patton transferred to the dorm right below theirs to be closer to the pair of them. Patton seemed to be endlessly curious about humans and their cultures, Logan was more than happy to answer him talking to him for hours at a time. 

However, talking to Patton caused his sealed emotions and personality to flare from behind their cage, and while the progress was slow, Logan was turning to stone and there was nothing anyone here could do about it. Resolved to keep it a secret for as long as he could, he made trips more frequently to his village in an attempt to stop it, but it wasn’t working. 

“What are you doing?!” He shouted finding the two princes snooping through the small suitcase under his bed. “It was his Idea!” they both exclaimed pointing fingers at each other. Logan sighed, “I am not cross with either of you, I simply want to know why you were looking through my things without consent.” 

“I, well…” Patton started. “We were looking for some photos to see if we recognize your brothers!” Roman explained. “I must say from what I saw from your memories, they are some pretty strong angels!” he added, gaining Patton's nod, and Logan’s laughter. It started as a chuckle but it wasn’t long before he was on the floor gripping his sides. 

“What do you find so a funny friend?” Roman said.

“You… You think you my brothers are angels!” Logan says between his cackles. "Well, They have to be Angels kiddio, humans don't have that kinda magic!"

"You don't seriously think that angels are the only mythical creatures do you?" Logan asked, causing the two princes to share a glance at one another. "Umm… Yes?” 

“You two will have to accompany me to my town the next time I go… If you wish that is?” Logan added quickly, finally able to stop his giggles and gain an impassive expression. “Hold up, first off it would be an honor! And second, are you saying that we  _ aren’t? _ ”

Logan nodded, “Far from it actually, and for the record, humans have magic to” he picked up a notebook, “These were my notes from when I was small.” 

“I’ve never seen writing like that before Kiddio, is it Human?”

“One of them, this one is called Mandarin, you read the words from top to bottom. I actually still use it to take my scholar notes sometimes,”

“Are _ all  _ these notebooks yours Logan?” Roman asked gesturing to the multitude of notebooks in the small suitcase. “Only about a quarter are my old notes, the rest are mementos from my brothers, Annabelle, Seth, and other people in our town.” 

“What did you take notes on Logan?”

  
  


"Anything really, I loved observing the world around me. I especially liked taking notes on the spirits around town." 

"Who did these drawings? They're so detailed!" Patton exclaimed, “My eldest brother Virgil, did them. He was quite the artist. He gave me that notebook for my birthday.” 

“What about this thing?” Roman asked, holding a small wooden box, slightly singed and chipped. Logan almost lunged at him, but restrained himself, “Be _ Careful  _ with that!” He exclaimed, Roman quickly passed the box back to Logan. “This is my mother’s, and her mothers before that, it’s been with my family forever.”

“Okay… but what is it, It looks like a box to me.”

To answer that Logan opened the box and a soft metallic melody poured out from it. The two princes looked on in amazement, a little ballerina twirled on a pedestal, a string of pearls sat on a silk bed. “This is what we called a music box, It has a mechanism inside that spins a little metal tube with bumps on it that get struck by a little metal comb to make the noise, See?” Logan removed the pearls and put them around his neck, the princes quirked their heads but decided not to say anything. He gently pulled the silk bed up, revealing the mechanism, alongside several other tubes and little figures for the pedestal. 

“Do you know the song, Logan?” 

Logan nodded returning the silk bed to the box, “This one is a lullaby,”

“Lull-a-bye?” Patton repeated, testing the word.

“Yes, a lullaby, it’s a song used to soothe small children and babies to sleep. My mother sang this one to me every other night,” he said, looking fondly 

“Sang? What does that mean?” Roman asked, Logan, opened his mouth but then sighed, “It would be easier to show you, please forgive my voice it has been years since I sang.” he said searching through the box and putting in another tube when he opened his mouth again his voice was different and more melodic. His eyes were closed as he ‘sang.’

_ High in the halls of the kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts. _

_ The ones she had lost and the ones she had found And the ones who had loved her the most.  Logan opened his eyes to find a surprising sight, Patton and Roman were staring at him. But not with boredom or annoyance but amazement, "Well I think that's quite enough of that." the princes whined for a moment but then exclaimed. “That was so cool!” Causing Logan to smile slightly. “I’m glad you liked it. I’m going to put these things back up.” Logan said removing the pearls from around his neck and placed them back into the box, before moving all of the things Patton and Roman had taken out back into his suitcase.  _

__

__

“Why are you doing that?” Patton asked as Logan re-packed his things. “What do you mean?”

__

__

“I mean these things are really important to you right? Why aren’t you putting them around the dorm?”

__

__

Logan tensed, Roman, did to behind him. "I'd rather not discuss it at the moment." 

__

__

"But-!" Roman laid a hand onto his shoulder and shook his head. "Alright then, one more question?"

__

__

"Yes?" 

__

__

"What the heck's a 'mother?'"

__

__

Logan knew then it was going to be a long night.

__

__

Later when Roman walked Patton back to his dorm, Patton asked "Why did you stop me earlier? When I asked why he was putting those things back up?" 

__

__

Roman sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Well… when Logan tried to share his memories with me, I think he showed me a whole lot more than he intended." 

__

__

"But that's not possible Ro,"

__

__

"Maybe not for us but Logan didn't even  _ know  _ we  _ could  _ share memories until I told him. We've all learned how to share our memories, Logan hasn't." 

__

__

"Alright, but that doesn't explain why you stopped me." 

__

__

Roman sighed again, "I won't, I  _ can't  _ tell you what I saw but I can tell you that he feels that those things are safer under his bed than out in the open. And the sad part is he's not wrong for thinking that way."

__

__

Patton nodded, "Thank you, I won't ask him again." 

__

__

Roman nodded and headed off to his dorm.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted to chat about this one I have a Tumblr Its @starstruckangel2009


End file.
